Que Me Quedes Tu
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Naruto adl org yg menyebalkan, putus Sasuke saat melihat pemuda yg akan mjd teman seperjalanannya menuju Konoha. Tapi, seiring petualangan kecil mereka, Sasuke berubah pikiran tepat di saat mereka akan berpisah. N.S. Shou-ai. Don't like don't read!


**Title:** Que Me Quedes Tu

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

**Type**: Oneshot

**Rating: **K+ *so chill out*

**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed here belong to Kishimoto only.

Read n Enjoy!

* * *

**QUE ME QUEDES TU**

**(Let Me Keep You)**

Menunggu atau ditunggu. Sasuke lebih memilih yang pertama. Tapi jika menunggu selama dua jam, tetap saja membuatnya kesal. Seperti hari ini. Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan ponsel hanya untuk melihat jam. Pukul 11 pagi. Si raven mendesah keras sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan keds merahnya pada aspal di bawahnya.

_Jika dalam waktu 5 menit ia tidak datang, aku akan segera pergi!_

Sambil menyandarkan bokongnya pada bagian depan mobil Chevrolet tua-nya, ia melipat tangan ke dada dengan sepasang mata onyx mengitari lapangan parkir kampus. Ia pun mulai menghitung mundur. Lalu sebuah suara nyaring terdengar, membuat gendang telinganya seolah akan berdarah. Ia berhenti menghitung dan berbalik untuk melihat pemilik suara itu.

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" seru Naruto sambil berlari. Ransel oranye miliknya nampak bergoyang kesana-kemari. Ia begitu tergesa-gesa hingga tak melihat sebuah kerikil tajam dan menginjaknya. Sontak ia langsung merunduk memegangi alas sepatu keds-nya yang memang sudah menipis dan meringis kesakitan. Kerikil tajam itu sepertinya menembus hingga ke telapak kaki kanannya. Mungkin saja berdarah. Tapi ia tak ada waktu untuk itu. Karena begitu ia menengadah, pemuda raven di hadapannya kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Mau naik atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke datar, sangat tidak sesuai dengan tatapan matanya yang seolah bisa mengiris setiap urat nadi di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Naruto pendek sebelum berdiri dan melangkah dengan pincang. Ia lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk meletakkan ranselnya di sana tapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ranselku..."

"Taruh di bagasi," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi..."

"Ada masalah?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi sambil menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Naruto mengernyit. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkata 'ya', tapi tatapan si raven itu membuatnya merinding jadi ia memilih diam. Masih dengan pincang di kakinya, ia berjalan menuju bagasi, membukanya dan meletakkan ransel yang berisi pakaian-pakaian kotor miliknya. Saat ia menutup bagasi, si raven ternyata sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto pun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tak banyak bicara, Sasuke memasukkan persneling dan perlahan menginjak pedal gas, meninggalkan lapangan parkir kampus yang mengantar mereka dalam keheningan musim panas.

"Ano, Sasuke..." Suara Naruto memecah kesunyian di antara mereka saat mobil melewati papan selamat jalan, keluar dari kota Ame. "Omong-omong, namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nannii? Darimana kau tahu?" seru Naruto sambil menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu tak percaya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia lalu berkata, "Kau bilang di telepon kemarin."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Benarkah? Sepertinya aku lupa."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata onyx-nya.

"Sasuke, bisa kau berhenti sebentar?"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke memutar stirnya berbelok ke kiri.

"Aku mau..." Naruto berdehem. "... pipis."

"Tunggu sampai tempat pengisian bensin di depan," sahut si raven datar.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Tunggu sampai kau _pee_ di tempat isi bensin." Yeah, Sasuke mengganti kata 'pipis' dengan 'pee' karena menurutnya kata itu tidak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha, apalagi di hadapan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Aku tidak tahan! Bagaimana kalau aku sampai pipis di celana?" Naruto memegang pangkal pahanya. Kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang tak teratur menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari sana. Sambil menggeleng Sasuke pun menghentikan mobilnya. Yah, ia harus melakukannya daripada jok mobilnya berbau pesing.

Naruto langsung melompat turun dari mobil menuju pohon terdekat. Melihatnya, Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya sembari menunggu di dalam mobil. Beberapa kali mobil-mobil lain terlihat melewati Chevrolet tua miliknya. Ia berdecak saat Naruto tak kunjung kembali. Kemudian ia membunyikan klakson berkali-kali agar si pirang itu sadar kalau mereka sudah terlalu lama berhenti. Tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Naruto, ia turun dari mobil dan menjumpai pemuda itu sedang berjongkok di depan pohon ek besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sasuke di belakangnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah selesai dengan buang air kecilnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Ah, Sasuke! Ayo, ke sini!" seru Naruto tanpa memutar tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Kita harus segera pergi," kata Sasuke datar meski wajahnya sudah menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Lihat sarang semut-semut ini. Besar sekali!" Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah ranting tipis dan mulai menyodokkannya pada gundukan tanah setinggi 40 sentimeter di depannya itu.

Sasuke berdecak. "Itu bukan semut tapi rayap."

"Eh, bukankah mereka sama saja?" Masih tak melihat Sasuke, Naruto lagi-lagi menyodokkan rantingnya pada sarang yang kecoklatan itu.

"Beda. Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada hewan-hewan itu, baka? Lihat, kau menghancurkan sarang mereka!" Sasuke mulai terlihat tak sabar. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Ia berputar dengan kedua kakinya untuk menjauh dari Naruto sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang sakit.

"Eh? Kau akan pergi?" Naruto menatap punggung si raven yang menghilang di balik pintu mobil sebelum beralih pada sarang semut yang telah dihancurkannya. Ia mendesah. _Padahal aku sudah menemukan hiburan yang menarik. Soalnya Sasuke tidak bisa diajak ngobrol, sih. _Ia lalu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah yang mungkin menempel pada jins-nya lalu mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobil merah itu.

Ada sedikit rasa lega menjalar di dada Sasuke melihat kursi kosong di sebelahnya terisi kembali. Setidaknya ada orang yang menemaninya selama berkendara menuju Konoha. Jika Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang suka menyetir sendirian, tentu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, ia pasti langsung menolak pemuda itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

Dulu Sasuke selalu pulang ke Konoha bersama kakaknya, Itachi. Tapi setelah kakaknya lulus kuliah dan pindah ke Suna, Sasuke kini harus menyetir sendirian setiap kali ia pulang ke Konoha. Karena itu ia menyebar pamflet di sekitaran kampusnya untuk mencari teman seperjalanan. Ia langsung mendapat banyak telepon lima menit kemudian dan semuanya wanita! Sasuke tidak mau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya jika ia menerima salah satu dari wanita itu. Mereka mungkin saja merobek bajunya atau sekedar mencabut sehelai rambutnya untuk... ah, Sasuke tidak mau memikirkannya. Karena hal yang paling rumit kini berjarak hanya 10 sentimeter darinya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Nama yang aneh bagi Sasuke saat pertama kali pemuda itu menghubunginya mengenai pamflet yang disebarnya. Ia berasal dari Uzushio dan kuliah di Universitas Ame di jurusan yang berbeda dengannya. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah. Fakta yang jelas pada Naruto: pria,jadi ia tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh; meski tidak berasal dari Konoha, setidaknya Naruto bisa menemaninya hingga sampai di kota kelahirannya itu.

Naruto langsung turun dari mobil begitu mereka tiba di tempat pengisian bensin. Sasuke hanya melihatnya melalui spion saat pemuda itu berjalan menuju ATM dan kembali lima menit kemudian. Sasuke beralih pada jarum emisi yang menunjuk huruf F. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau membuka bagasinya? Aku mau mengambil sesuatu di ranselku!" teriak Naruto yang menatapnya melalui kaca belakang. Sasuke lalu menekan tombol yang berada dekat dengan gagang pintu mobilnya dan bagasi pun langsung membuka. Ia melihat melalui spion di atas kepalanya tapi tubuh Naruto rupanya tertutup oleh pintu bagasi yang terangkat tinggi. Terdengar bunyi 'bak' keras saat Naruto menutupnya.

Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya lalu melihat Naruto melalui sudut matanya. Mata onyx-nya membelalak saat pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku jins-nya dan menarik keluar sebatang rokok menthol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Merokok," jawab Naruto singkat sebelum mengoleskan sedikit lipgloss ke bibirnya, membuat Sasuke semakin membelalak hingga kedua matanya seolah akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Apa ka-kau seorang cross-dresser?" Sasuke mulai nampak gugup. Ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu ternyata...

"Bukan," jawab si pirang dengan santai sembari tertawa geli atas pemikiran Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"La-lalu lipgloss itu..." Oke, si pirang itu harus menjelaskannya agar Sasuke memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk tidak melemparnya keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku selalu menggunakan ini..." Naruto mengacungkan lipgloss berwarna pink itu di depan wajahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "... setiap kali aku akan merokok. Ingin tahu kenapa? Kebiasaan merokok bisa membuat bibir menjadi kering dan hitam tapi mengoleskan lipgloss sebelum merokok bisa mencegah hal itu. Coba lihat... bibirku merah 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Konsentrasinya kini terbagi dua. Pada jalanan di depannya atau pada kalimat terakhir Naruto. Ia lalu berkata, "Sayangnya aku tidak suka asap rokok memenuhi mobilku."

"Aku bisa membuka jendela kalau kau mau."

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau aku pindah ke belakang?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah sebentar. Aku akan turun untuk menghisap sebatang. Beri aku lima menit."

"Tid-pindahlah ke belakang, idiot!" Akhirnya Sasuke memilih cara itu juga. Bagi Naruto, lima menit sama dengan setengah jam dan jika ia memberi toleransi, dalam jangka waktu dua hari pun mereka tidak akan sampai di Konoha.

Naruto langsung menyeringai dan segera mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi sebelum memutar tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya sebelum menjulurkan kaki kanannya pada kursi belakang. Satu sisi tubuhnya sudah berpindah tempat namun Sasuke yang mode kesalnya sedang aktif, lalu membanting stir dengan keras hingga kepala Naruto menghantam langit-langit mobil sebelum terjatuh―untunglah―ke kursi belakang.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Dahi Sasuke langsung berdenyut. Teme? Siapa orang itu sampai berani memanggilnya seperti itu? Apa si pirang itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha? Dengan rahang bergemeratak Sasuke menjawab, "Bokongmu hampir mengenai wajahku, baka!"

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Selanjutnya ia menyalakan rokoknya sebelum membuka jendela setengah, membuat angin mulai mengisi ruangan di dalam mobil. Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke menon-aktifkan AC mobil. Naruto menghisap rokoknya sejenak, menghembuskannya ke udara sebelum bertanya, "Ne, Sasuke... apa setiap liburan semester kau selalu pulang ke Konoha?"

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab singkat dengan maksud agar Naruto tak bertanya lagi padanya tapi rupanya hal itu tidak berhasil karena si pirang itu kembali memperdengarkan suara menyebalkannya pada si raven.

"Apa ada yang menunggumu di sana?"

"Hn."

"Kekasih?"

"..."

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto kembali menghisap rokoknya. Kali ini segaris tipis asap keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Alih-alih bertanya lagi, ia menatap keluar jendela, pada deretan rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari _rosewood, _meski hanya seperti bayangan karena mobil yang ditumpanginya bergerak cepat. Beberapa pohon yang nampak oleh matanya sudah mulai meranggas. Udara terasa panas dan tak berhembus tapi angin semilir yang dihasilkan kecepatan mobil membuatnya tersenyum. Ia pun bersenandung.

_Que se arruinen los canales de noticias_

_Con lo mucho que odio la television_

_Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas_

_Y se extingan todas las puestas de sol (1)_

Di kursi depan, salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar Naruto bernyanyi dalam bahasa Spanyol. Dengan terkejut ia menengadah ke arah spion di atasnya untuk melihat pemuda itu yang kini menjulurkan tangan kirinya keluar jendela. Rokok yang terselip di antara jemarinya lalu terlepas, menyisakan sedikit abu yang beterbangan sebelum benar-benar menghilang di udara. Entah ia sengaja melakukannya atau karena angin yang menghempaskannya. Sepasang mata biru pemuda itu tertutup, bibirnya tertarik ke satu sisi, tampak sangat menikmati dunianya sendiri.

Lalu mata keduanya beradu di dalam kaca, membuat Sasuke terkesiap dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau bisa membuat kita berdua mati, Sasuke, kalau kau terus menatapku seperti tadi," kata Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar asing. Sasuke bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri jika ia tak mendengar suara nyaring si pirang seperti setengah jam lalu atau saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat terganggu. Ia lalu memutar radio dan mencari saluran kesayangannya.

Dan mereka tak berbicara hingga pemberhentian berikutnya yang berarti kira-kira tiga jam lagi.

* * *

Sasuke mendorong pintu kaca pada kedai _drive thru _yang selalu ia singgahi bersama Itachi. Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul satu siang dan ia merasa sangat lapar. Naruto sendiri harus ke toilet dan menyusulnya nanti. Sasuke lalu mengambil tempat favoritnya dan memesan _Tuscan soup._ Beberapa pelayan yang mengenalnya sebagai pelanggan tetap, menyapanya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis pada mereka.

Kemudian ia melihat melalui jendela kaca dan menemukan Naruto yang sudah keluar dari toilet. Bukannya langsung masuk kedai, si pirang itu malah asyik bercakap-cakap dengan dua wanita di tempat isi bensin. Naruto terlihat tertawa akrab bersama mereka. Sasuke terus menatap keduanya dengan dahi mengernyit, dan mendapati Naruto menoleh padanya sejenak sebelum beralih kembali pada kedua wanita di depannya. Ia sepertinya berkata sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun masuk ke kedai menemani Sasuke.

Naruto langsung memesan ramen pada pelayan yang membawakan pesanan Sasuke. Sambil menikmati supnya, Sasuke bertanya, "Kau populer juga, eh?"

"Tidak sebanding dengan dirimu," sahut Naruto yang menyeringai lebar saat pesanannya datang. Dengan penuh semangat ia menyeruput mi kesukaannya itu. Dengan mulut penuh ia kembali berkata, "Kau tidak perlu susah payah mencari wanita karena wanita-lah yang mendatangimu. Tidak sepertiku, aku harus mati-matian mencari wanita yang ingin pacaran denganku."

"Hn," dengus Sasuke. "Itulah kenapa aku membenci wanita."

"Apa kau homo?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar polos itu langsung membuat Sasuke tersedak. Ia langsung meneguk air mineral dari botol minuman miliknya untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Ia lalu membersihkan daerah di sekitar bibirnya yang lembab dengan jari-jarinya sebelum bertanya dengan nada tajam, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Pernyataanmu tadi... bukankah secara tidak langsung kau menyatakan dirimu adalah homo?" tanya Naruto pelan dengan mata sebiru langit menatap balik Sasuke.

"Idiot." Tanpa menghabiskan makan siangnya, Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya mengangkat bahu melihatnya. Ia lalu masuk ke mobil dan berdiam diri di kursinya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari kata-kata Naruto barusan.

_Oh Kami, kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama idiot itu?_

Lalu matanya membuka saat menyadari ia belum membayar makan siangnya. Ia bermaksud untuk turun dari mobil tapi kedatangan Naruto menghentikan niatnya.

"Aku sudah membayarnya," kata Naruto membuat si raven menoleh padanya, tak mengerti. Naruto berdecak. "Makan siangmu, teme! Kau lupa membayarnya!"

"Kuganti uangmu," jawab Sasuke datar sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Tidak usah." Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke, membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu terlonjak merasakan sensasi seperti sengatan listrik menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Gantian Naruto yang menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ti-tidak." Sasuke menarik napas lega saat Naruto menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kau tidak usah mengganti uangku," kata Naruto lagi. "Tidak adil rasanya mengingat kau sudah menerimaku menjadi teman seperjalananmu dan membayar bensinmu sendiri. Dan jangan mengucapkan terima kasih, karena hal itu tetap tidak cukup untuk membayar hutang budiku padamu."

Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya saat dua kata itu hampir meluncur dari mulutnya.

* * *

"Sebentar lagi kita memasuki Iwa," kata Naruto pelan.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke dengan mata menatap lurus jalanan di depan mereka. Ia berbelok ke kanan dan papan selamat datang menyambut mereka. Selain terkenal karena pantainya, Iwa juga terkenal dengan para gadisnya yang cantik-cantik. Makanya begitu memasuki kota tersebut, Naruto langsung memasang matanya baik-baik, menikmati setiap pemandangan indah yang melintas di dekat mereka. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah si pirang itu.

"Ayo kita ke taman ria!" seru Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Taman ria?"

"Apa ada gema di sini?" Naruto memegang telinganya dan menghadap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah gugup. Menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada si raven, ia kembali bertanya, "Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan itu." Sasuke lalu mendengus. "Naruto, dengar. Perjalanan ke Konoha memakan waktu 12 jam. Jika kita terus-menerus singgah, aku tidak yakin kita tiba tepat waktu di sana. Jadi hentikan pemikiranmu untuk bermain-main di taman ria."

Naruto berdecak. "Haaah, dasar payah! Kau ini membosankan, teme! Mumpung kita ada di sini, kenapa tidak menikmatinya sekalian?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya.

"Apa? 'Mumpung kita ada di sini'?" tanya Naruto pura-pura bodoh.

"Bukan. Yang pertama. Ulangi lagi."

"Payah?"

"Aku. Tidak. Payah," desis Sasuke setelah menghentikan mobilnya. "Kita akan ke taman ria."

"Yes!" sorak Naruto.

Tak lama, mereka berdiri sambil menatap dua menara yang menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka. Terdengar teriakan histeris dari para pengunjung yang sedang bermain di atas sana. Sasuke meneguk ludah. Naruto kegirangan.

"Itu Hysteria!" seru si pirang. "Kita main itu!"

"Tidak mau."

"Tantangan. Kubayarkan bensinmu kalau kau berani naik ke sana!"

Sasuke terpancing mendengar kata 'kubayarkan bensinmu'.

"Baik."

15 menit kemudian, Sasuke turun dari permainan itu sambil memegangi perutnya. Tidak, ia tidak mual. Hanya saja, rasanya seluruh isi perutnya beterbangan. Seperti ada kupu-kupu bermain di sana. Beberapa kali ia harus menarik napas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa geli di sana. Lalu sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuatnya menoleh pada Naruto yang menyeringai padanya.

"Tantangan lagi," kata Naruto sambil meremas pundak si raven sebelum menunjuk pada permainan yang membuat Sasuke pernah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak lagi menaikinya.

Tornado.

"Aku akan membayar makan malam. Bagaimana?"

"Ka-kau gila!" Kulit Sasuke yang memang sudah pucat kini semakin pucat.

"Kau takut?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke di antara kerumuan orang-orang menuju permainan itu.

Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Pada akhirnya ia menuruti Naruto. Kenapa ia jadi lemah begini?

"Huueeek!" Sasuke berjongkok di belakang salah satu kursi taman di bawah pohon, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menatapnya dengan geli. Inilah alasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin naik tornado. Itachi pernah membawa mereka ke sini dan hasilnya, Sasuke tidak berhenti muntah selama 15 menit.

_Sialan kau, Naruto! Kalau bukan karena tantangan itu, aku tidak akan pernah menaikinya! Kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu, kucincang kau!_

Sasuke lalu berdiri sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang kosong. Rasa mual kini sudah menghilang. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari. Lalu dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin pada pipinya. Ia mengangkat tangan dan melihat Naruto sudah kembali setelah menikmati permainan Tornado sekali lagi, menempelkan minuman dingin di wajahnya.

"Minumlah," ujar Naruto pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Masih berbaring, Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kaleng minuman itu dari tangan Naruto, menempelkannya di dahinya. Butir-butir air dari minuman itu terasa menyejukkan wajahnya yang panas. Naruto lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi sembari menikmati minumannya sendiri. Ia menatap orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

"Tidak kusangka seorang Uchiha ternyata punya kelemahan," katanya.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak ingin menanggapi kalimat itu. Ia masih terlalu lelah.

"Apa kau sering ke sini?"

"Ya. Bersama aniki."

"Pasti menyenangkan." Naruto meneguk minumannya, tidak menyadari jika Sasuke mendongak padanya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak begitu menyenangkan," jawab Sasuke datar. "Aniki selalu memaksaku untuk menaiki permainan yang tidak kusuka," sindirnya.

Mendengarnya, Naruto langsung merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu... apa kau menyukai taman ria?"

"Ada satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Setiap kali ke sini, aku selalu mengimpikan untuk melihat balon-balon udara terbang ke angkasa," sahut Sasuke. Naruto mendapati nada suaranya terdengar sedikit... riang dan kekanakan. Si pirang lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk pergi. Melihatnya, Sasuke bertanya, "Mau ke mana?"

"Tunggu di sini. Dan jangan beranjak dari tempatmu!" kata Naruto yang lalu bergabung dengan kerumunan.

Sasuke menunggu, seperti yang disuruhkan pemuda itu. Lalu kedua matanya melebar saat melihat banyak sekali balon udara terbang ke angkasa dan menyebar ke segala penjuru. Balon-balon itu penuh warna, kontras dengan langit biru yang seolah menyambut mereka. Terdengar decakan kagum dari para pengunjung taman ria. Sasuke tersenyum. Tahu jika Naruto-lah yang melepaskan balon-balon itu ke udara.

Sementara itu dari balik tembok, sambil menghisap rokok menthol-nya, Naruto tersenyum saat menatap balon-balon udara yang tampak semakin kecil itu.

* * *

Mereka meninggalkan Iwa setelah makan malam di sebuah kedai tak jauh dari taman ria. Kali ini gantian Naruto yang menyetir mobil. Sedangkan Sasuke, si raven itu seperti ular saja. Habis makan langsung tidur. Padahal baru pukul 8 malam. Benar-benar payah. Naruto lalu melirik Sasuke yang bergelung di sebelahnya itu. Melalui cahaya lampu jalan, ia mendapati pundak Sasuke bergerak naik-turun dengan teratur.

Naruto kembali menatap jalanan di depannya dan mendesah.

_Uchiha Sasuke... kau itu seperti sebuah godaan. Jika saja kau adalah wanita..._

Naruto kembali bersenandung.

_Que se terminen las peliculas de accion_

_Que se destruyan en el mundo los placers_

_Y que se escriba hoy una ultima cancion_

_Pero que me quedes tu_

_Y me quede tu abrazo_

_Y el beso que inventas cada dia_

_Y que me quede aqui_

_Despues del ocaso_

_Para siempre tu melancholia_

_Porque yoooo, yoo si, si_

_Que dependo de ti_

_Y si me quedas tu_

_Me queda la vida (2)_

Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang asyik menyetir. Si pirang itu rupanya tak sadar jika si raven terbangun dan menatapnya. Baru tiga menit kemudian, Naruto melirik Sasuke dan bertanya, "Sudah bangun, eh?"

"Bahasa Spanyol-mu bagus. Belajar di mana?"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Yeah. Suaramu sumbang makanya aku terbangun."

"Maaf," kata Naruto lagi. "Omong-omong kau mengerti bahasa Spanyol?" Ia melihat si raven mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu berujar, "Dasar Uchiha! Apa sih, yang tidak bisa kalian lakukan?"

"Klan Uchiha memang terlahir dengan bakat luar biasa," sahut Sasuke agak narsis. Ia lalu menurunkan kakinya yang tadi terlipat ke lantai mobil sebelum meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Jam berapa?"

"Sembilan," jawab Naruto. "Tidak ingin tidur lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku merokok 'kan?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Oh."

Mereka lagi-lagi terdiam. Untuk menghapus kecanggungan di antara mereka, Naruto lalu menekan tombol radio dan mencari saluran yang memutar musik. Terdengar intro piano melalui _speaker_. "Ah, Yellow Moon!" serunya.

"Kau juga suka lagu itu?" Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hm!" angguk Naruto. Ia lalu memutar tombol volume dan ruangan di dalam mobil langsung dipenuhi suara lagu tersebut. Kemudian ia bernyanyi, "_Kinou wa call sign, Zenbu, keitai de_..."

"... _norenai fuzz guitar, hen na kouen de..._" sambung Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh padanya dengan takjub.

"_Muchuu de motor bike, kaze wo oikoshite... mikazuki wa hisuterii, boku no ue de..._" Kali ini Naruto yang bernyanyi sambil tertawa. Ia lalu berhenti dan memberikan giliran pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan, _"... chikyuu wa goorurain, inu mo raion mo... kasei ni moving on... nanka mendou de..._"

Saat di _chorus_, mereka pun bernyanyi bersama. Jika saja di langit muncul bulan kuning, tentu suasananya lebih mendukung akan kegembiraan mereka. Sayangnya, di langit hanya muncul bulan sabit putih pucat dan tak begitu terang. Bahkan sesekali bulan sabit itu tertutup awan.

"_Yellow moon, yellow moon... Ima mo, mittsu... Kazoete, me wo akete... Shadow moon... mada yume womiteru... me wo mite, me wo mite... se wo mukeainagara... Me wo mite, tell me yes or no? Everyday everynight... Omoi tsuku kotoba de... Kimi e no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai... Everyday everynight... Arifureta aizu de... Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo tsutaetai..._"

Mereka berdua saling melihat dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto melihat pemuda raven itu tertawa, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang hanya ada di sebelah kanan. Saat lagu itu selesai, keduanya tampak kecewa.

"Aku masih mau mendengarnya," keluh Naruto.

"Yeah." Sasuke menyetujui. "Hei, dobe..." Entah kenapa Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil Naruto dengan kata itu. Selain mudah diingat, kata itu juga sesuai dengan sosok si pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Huh?" gumam Naruto tanpa melihat si raven.

"Apa kau punya standar untuk wanita yang akan menjadi pacarmu?"

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali pada jalan raya. "Sasuke, keluargaku adalah jenis keluarga dimana seorang ayah membawa sebuket besar bunga mawar untuk setiap ulang tahun pernikahan!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda itu tapi Naruto terus saja mengoceh.

"Saat aku kecil, itu terlihat memalukan tapi sekarang... kurasa itulah jenis yang paling ideal untuk sebuah pasangan. Ibuku tidak tertarik dengan ayahku saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan ibu mencoba untuk kencan dengannya, ibu menyadari jika akhirnya ia telah menemukan cintanya... yah, kira-kira begitulah."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Sasuke.

"Itulah kenapa, setiap kali bertemu wanita, aku selalu membayangkan apakah wanita ini adalah cinta sejatiku atau bukan! Karena aku adalah tipe yang selalu berpikiran positif!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa lepas.

Sasuke mendesah. "Kau terlalu optimis." _Cinta sejati? _Sasuke merasa tidak suka mendengar kalimar Naruto barusan. _Setiap wanita sudah tentu memiliki kesempatan. Tapi diriku... memang tak memiliki satupun kesempatan itu. _Ia kembali melipat kakinya ke dada dan memutar wajahnya menghadap jendela, pura-pura tidur. Mendengar lagu Yellow Moon tadi, telah mengingatkannya akan sebuah perpisahan.

Dengan Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke merasakan bahunya diguncang lembut. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan sinar matahari langsung menerangi kelopaknya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, menguap lebar sekali, sebelum mendapati wajah Naruto yang menyeringai di sebelahnya.

"Sudah sampai mana?" Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah simpang empat. Di samping mobil mereka mereka terdapat sebuah halte bus menuju Uzushio. Jika belok kanan, maka mereka akan menemukan Konoha.

"Sudah jam sembilan pagi," sahut Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaannya karena yakin si raven mengetahui jawabannya. "Kita berpisah di sini."

"..."

"_Doshitei_?" Naruto tertawa sambil memukul pelan bahu Sasuke yang terdiam. Dilihatnya si raven membuka pintu mobil diikuti Naruto yang berjalan menuju bagasi untuk mengambil ranselnya dan memasangnya di punggungnya.

Sasuke yang bersandar pada badan mobil hanya memperhatikan Naruto menarik sebatang rokok dari saku jinsnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Berkendara bersama Naruto, ia mengira akan sangat menyebalkan, ternyata tidak. Naruto telah memberikan sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatkan saat bersama Itachi dan hal itu membuatnya sangat senang. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan sesuatu yang aneh muncul di dalam dadanya dan merambat seperti sulur. Ia―mau tidak mau mengakui―merasa sangat kehilangan dan itu menyakitkan hatinya.

Naruto menhembuskan asap dari mulutnya, menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau akan baik-baik saja 'kan kalau kutinggal?"

"Hn. Konoha hanya berjarak tiga kilometer dari sini. Kau yang harusnya tidak baik-baik saja." Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Yeah. Aku masih butuh 8 jam lagi sebelum tiba di Uzushio. Menyebalkan!" Naruto membuang abu rokoknya sebelum mengembalikan benda itu di antara bibirnya. "Sasuke, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal."

Si raven menatapnya aneh.

"Sebenarnya aku baru diputuskan pacarku. Dia bilang aku sangat berbeda dengan sosokku dan baginya itu sangat membosankan. Orang-orang selalu bilang kalau wanita tertarik dengan tipe _bad boy_ tapi..."

"Wanita yang bodoh," kata Sasuke sambil menatap jalan raya. Ia berharap dalam hati jika bus yang akan ditumpangi Naruto tidak lewat dalam setengah jam. Ia kembali pada si pirang dan berkata, "Tapi kau lebih bodoh..."

Naruto melihat Sasuke dalam diam.

"Kupikir kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang ideal."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Naruto sekali lagi menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

"..."

"Kalau aku wanita, sudah pasti kau kujadikan pacar."

"Diamlah!" Sasuke menendang kaki Naruto yang berdiri di depannya sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dan tepat saat itu, sebuah bus mendekat. Kekecewaan langsung menghantamnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Naruto setelah membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya dengan kedsnya.

"Yeah." Sasuke menunduk. "A-apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Entahlah." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ia pun mengulurkan tangan ke arah si raven dan berkata, "Senang berkendara bersamamu."

Sasuke menatap tangan kecoklatan itu. Jika ia menjabatnya, itu berarti sebuah perpisahan. Jika tidak... ah, Sasuke tak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam situasi canggung seperti ini. Lalu tangannya terulur membalas Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Tidak, jangan menghalangiku untuk tidak mengatakannya."

Naruto menggenggam keras tangan Sasuke sebelum melepasnya. Sekali lagi ia menyeringai pada Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan naik ke bus. Ia melambai melalui jendela yang terbuka pada si raven sebelum bus itu melaju kencang, menyisakan debu-debu yang beterbangan di sekeliling Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak pelan menatap bus yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Ia lalu masuk ke mobil dan hidungnya menangkap aroma rokok menthol khas Naruto. Ia pun menggeleng sebelum tersenyum tipis dan melajukan kembali Chevroletnya untuk berbelok ke kanan, pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

_Dua hari kemudian_

Sasuke berada di kamarnya sendirian. Ayah dan ibunya keluar untuk mengunjungi keluarganya di pusat kota. Sedangkan Itachi mengajak Shizune, kekasihnya untuk berkeliling kota Konoha. Lalu bel rumah berdering, membuat Sasuke harus melepaskan buku bacaannya dan turun ke lantai satu.

"Sebentar!" teriak Sasuke pada orang yang menekan bel berkali-kali. "Siapa?"

"Uhm... aku Naruto!" balas orang itu membuat Sasuke tertegun sepersekian detik. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya tapi..." Naruto mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. Begitu tiba di Uzushio, ia langsung menghubungi salah satu staf akademik di kampusnya untuk mencari biodata Sasuke. Dan semalam ia langsung berangkat ke Konoha dan baru tiba 10 menit yang lalu, tepatnya di rumah si raven. "Aku bodoh dan tidak sensitif, maafkan aku!" Ia kembali mengoceh tak jelas. "Anu, aku mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi..."

Sasuke yang berdiri di balik pintu kembali merasa terganggu dengan kata-kata Naruto. Ia langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Kalau kau ingin bilang sesuatu..." Kalimatnya terhenti saat sebuket bunga lili berada di depan wajahnya. "Ap-apa..."

"Aku akan mengatakannya! Uhm, maukah kau... maksudku... mencoba satu 'kemungkinan' itu?"

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya terasa lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia setengah mendongak pada pria yang lebih tinggi sekitar lima sentimeter darinya itu, sedang memegang buket besar bunga lili. Ia terdiam selama beberapa menit, merasa shok karena Naruto tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya sangat diharapkannya.

"Kau... kau itu... bodoh." Sasuke maju dua langkah, menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Naruto sebelum menariknya ke bibirnya. Naruto pun lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pipi kiri Sasuke, menggenggamnya.

Ciuman mereka intens dan dalam. Sasuke bisa merasakan mulut Naruto yang dingin karena rokok menthol yang sering dihisapnya. Ganjil tapi manis.

Naruto pun memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke mundur ke dalam rumah. Tanpa diminta, si pirang menutup pintu di belakangnya dan dari dalam terdengar percakapan.

"Omong-omong, kenapa bunga lili?"

"Aku tidak sempat memikirkan bunga mawar. Aku hanya memilih acak saat di toko bunga tadi. Perjalanan ke sini sangat melelahkan, kau tahu!"

"Tapi bunga lili tidak bagus. Kita 'kan homo (3)."

**END**

* * *

(1). _Let all news stations be ruined. _

_With how much I hate the television anyways._

_Let all smiles become ancient relics. _

_And let all the rays of sunlight be extinguished_

(2)._ Let all the action movies come to an end._

_Let all the pleasures in the world be destroyed. _

_And today let the last song be written. _

_But let me keep you._

_And let me keep your embrace._

_And the kiss that you invent every day. _

_And that I stay here._

_After the sunset. _

_Forever your melancholy. _

_Because I, I_

_I depend on you. _

_And if you let me keep you._

_I'll keep my life_

_**(Que Me Quedes Tu by Shakira)**_

(3). Di Jepang, bunga lili disebut Yuri, sebuah panggilan u/ Girl-Girl Love (Lesbian)

Mind to Review?  
Ja Ne


End file.
